


The Great Knight

by TheRealKira



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealKira/pseuds/TheRealKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a pawn a time, in a land far far away, there lived a great knight. All of the people in the kingdom looked up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This story should be read as if Nepeta's telling it.

Once a pawn a time, in a land far far away, there lived a great knight. All of the people in the kingdom looked up to him. His name was Karkitty the brave. Karkitty defended all of the weak people of the kingdom, so evfuryone adored him.

In the kingdom lived a small fairy named Nepeta. She wasn't noticed by many of the people who lived there, but Karkitty always noticed her, and after some time they became furends. 

Nepeta nefur told the knight that she loved him, because she knew she was to small fur him to efur love her back. 

One day a blind which came to the kingdom. She wanted Karkitty all to her self. She decided to cast a spell on him so he would fall in love with her, and it worked.

The next day Karkitty didn't come back to see the small fairy.  
Or the day after that,  
Or the day after that.

Soon, she was convinced Karkitty was nefur coming back for her. She cried fur a long time, but soon realized she should nefur have fallen in love with the knight in the first place. He would be happy with the evil witch queen, even if he was just with her because of a spell

Weeks went by, and she started to miss being around him. The people of the kingdom started talking about how the brave knight was no longer helping them. 

One day people were starting to get angry! at the knight.

"He's to in love with that Pyrope witch, what about us?" One said

"Yeah, we need his help." Said another

"I heard she's cheating on him with King Strider." A third one added. 

The fairy's eyes widened in shock! Who would ever cheat on Karkitty? Why? He's perfect in every way! This meant war! Nepeta flew as fast as her little fairy wings would take her to the castle in which the evil Witch Pyrope was living in.

She spotted Karkitty within five minutes, and she quickly fly over to him. He didn't notice her when she speak to him. Not even when she was flying in front of his eyes or yelling in his ears. Please, she was five inches tall, not invisible. 

After a few more tries, Nepeta realized Karkitty didn't notice her at all. With a sad sigh, she flew down until she was hovering in front of his lips. With a deep breath, the fairy flew forward, and kissed him.

Instantly he noticed she was there, and the spell was broken! Karkitty was so happy that he kissed Nepeta and they became matesprits, furever.

The end.


End file.
